


(you are) rarer than diamonds

by GetTheFreakingSalt



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, CEO!Magnus, Jeweller!Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTheFreakingSalt/pseuds/GetTheFreakingSalt
Summary: If you’d told Alec Lightwood at 18 that he would drop out of law school and open a shop, he wouldn’t have laughed in your face, because he was too subtle for that. He would, however, have given you a Look that made it clear what a fool he thought you were.Well, more fool him, he thought.written for day 4 ofmalec appreciation week 2017!





	(you are) rarer than diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:45 am where i am, the day after day 4, but hey, better late than never, right?

If you’d told Alec Lightwood at 18 that he would drop out of law school and open a shop, he wouldn’t have laughed in your face, because he was too subtle for that. He would, however, have given you a Look that made it clear what a fool he thought you were.

Well, more fool him, he thought.

Adamant that he’d support himself through school, he’d by some miracle gotten a part time job at a jewellers near campus his first year. Originally hired to lend a hand around the shop, his boss had like his drive so much he’d sent him on course after course. Despite the mountain of work school gave him, he lapped up knowledge in all forms and soon was legally and officially qualified to be a full-fledged jeweller.

His second year was full of conflict, indecisive about whether to pursue his dream (read: parents dream) of graduating, starting a law firm, jacking it all in to become another stone faced politician and dying with a brood of spoiled kids left behind to squabble over his riches, or to pursue the whole jewellery thing. He’d grown to like work more than school; in some way, he was impacting people’s lives in a real, tangible way to him. A necklace to woo someone and help them realise possibilities; a ring bound to catch the eye at the next fashion show and set the wearer on the track to stardom; wedding rings to give each other forever…

If you’d told Alec Lightwood at 18 that he’d still be consistently single at 25, he’d believe that one.

In what would have been his third year, when he was able to access his trust fund, he used the money meant for a law firm to purchase a middling-sized shop with a one room apartment above it. His parents’ money had to be good for something, right? (It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful. He knew how lucky he was to have rich parents and a kick start in life). And he took it on board.

Not a fan of how jewellery was so often the plaything of the rich, he deliberately sought out more affordable jewellery and advertised it alongside the precious gems and metals that cost far too much. It helped that his brother’s girlfriend was an incredibly creative craftsman herself; and that her mother was an artist, which meant his decor and stock was sorted out in one fell swoop. All in all, he was content. Five years of running his own business, going from strength to strength and getting a name for himself. His parents had even grown to accept his drastic career change, even if they continually bugged him about his perpetual singledom. He was fine with it.

Until the most beautiful man in the world walked into his shop.

Obviously.

He was tall and muscular, burgundy henley clinging to his arms and necklaces draped around his neck, hanging various pendants at various lengths on his chest. He was obviously in the right place, adorned with various pieces, of which Alec could see were expensive and very well made. His black hair was carefully styled back and up, with short sides and red streaks at the front. His eyes were a warm brown, with dark and precise wings and champagne glitter smudged under his waterline. And his lips, oh his lips - Alec had never wanted to kiss anyone at a first glance quite as much as he wanted to right now.

It took a minute for Alec to realise that he’d been staring, and what’s more, the beautiful man had been staring back at him. They both came to the realisation at the same time, and Alec blushed as the other man chuckled nervously and rubbed his ear, the one with the silver cuff.

“Hi! Uhh what can I, uh, do for you today?” Alec stammered out.

“Hi,” he said, and Alec nearly melted at the sound of his voice.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” They both blushed this time.

“So,” the man blinked a couple of times, shaking his head a little as if he were righting his thoughts, “a little bird told me that you stock Clary Fairchild’s work?”

“You know Clary?” Alec asked.

The man smiled wistfully. “I’m an old family friend of theirs, known her since she was 8. She wanted to give me some pieces, but I’d rather buy it and support her, and Luke told me about this little palace of wonders. I’m Magnus, by the way. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Alec,” he grinned. “This, uh, “palace of wonders” is mine.”

“You stock it?”

“Yep.”

Magnus looked around the place, impressed look on his face. “You clearly have good taste.”

“Clearly,” he whispered. Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he stammered “Uh we should, you know, get back to uh-“

“Shopping, right!” Magnus smiled.

 

 

Magnus kept coming back, every week.

One week he bought a ring, and he told Alec about the media conglomerate he’d built up here in New York. Alec told him about how he moved from law to retail. He didn’t know why, but he found himself telling Magnus about the college party that made up his mind; about how he’d overheard some rich stuck up dick being homophobic, all his drone buddies laughing, and how Alec had punched the guy in the face and could only be talked down from rage by his best friend Lydia.

(He did know why, but he didn’t want to think about how much he really, really wanted Magnus to know he was gay.)

The next week, Magnus bought a necklace, and told Alec about how he’d inherited a lot of money from his mother and stepfather; they’d made an absolute fortune in importing cut flowers from the Netherlands. He told him about how he met his real father once, and automatically decided he didn’t have one. The way he said it was so _Magnus_ that Alec found it hilarious; he definitely didn’t think that at their third meeting he could already tell what was particularly… Magnus-y about Magnus. Alec told him about Maryse and Robert; he more animatedly told him about Jace and Izzy and Max.

“It’s amazing how much you love your siblings, I’m a little jealous,” Magnus smiled.

“Jealous?” Alec asked.

“Well, on second thought, I don’t think we should be siblings…” he smirked, leaving the shop with an “Until next time, Alexander” and the chime of the bell.

The week after, Alec couldn’t even remember what Magnus bought, only that he offhandedly mentioned an ex-boyfriend and Alec’s heart soared.  After Magnus had left that day, he dug out the little rainbow flag on a stick he’d gotten at the first Pride he went to, and stuck it to the register. The only other employees there were Clary’s friend Simon and his friend Maia, neither of whom were straight either, so even if Alec cared for their opinion about it he knew it would be a non-issue. Maybe he’d even let Simon put little pan and bi flags with it, he was having that good of a day.

 

Magnus came in at least once a week, and always bought something, but Alec found he couldn’t care less about the money. He got to spend roughly an hour every time talking freely about everything and nothing with him, and Magnus’s visits quickly became the highlight of his week. He’d never been so comfortable with someone that wasn’t his family.

After a couple of months of regular visits, on an exceptionally quiet Tuesday, Magnus came in as usual, but with his right arm in a sling. Alec dropped the watch he was carefully fixing on the counter, not for a second considering the delicate workings, and rushed over to him.

“Magnus! What happened?” he asked, concerned.

“I got into a fight with Dwayne “The Rock Johnson,” he said, completely deadpan. Alec just gave him a look.

“Fell off the dinosaur I was riding through Times Square?” he pouted.

Alec tried to keep a straight face, he really did.

“Oh come on Magnus,” he laughed quietly. Magnus grinned.

“Okay fine, I was drunk and messing around by my pool with friends. I slipped, fell in, and sprained my wrist. And my pride. And my watch. Which is why I’ve come to see you today, Alexander!”

“Well, I can’t fix your wrist, but I can fix your watch if you need?”

“I’m sure you could kiss it better,” Magnus winked. “But to be honest, I was after a new watch anyway. And also, to see your pretty face.”

Alec blushed, but kept smiling anyway. “This way for watches,” he beckoned.

It turned out Magnus was quite particular about watches, in a way Alec could appreciate. It also turned out that with a hand down, it was up to Alec to put them on and take them off, and it took all he had to keep breathing every time he touched Magnus’s impossibly soft skin. He pretended not to notice that his own hand lingered on Magnus’s skin far longer than necessary. He definitely couldn’t help but notice Magnus did the same to him.

“What about that one?” Magnus said after trying on the ninth watch so far. Alec looked to where he was pointing, to see the one he’d hastily forgotten about as soon as Magnus walked in.

“Well, that one is being repaired right now, but if you don’t mind waiting, it can be yours?” he said.

“One of your own that broke?” Magnus asked.

“No, uh. I have this thing where people bring in their old broken watches, and if I think I can get them good as new, I’ll buy them off them. Sometimes I’ll buy them for parts. I mentioned Jace?” Magnus nodded. “Well, he runs a charity dedicated to bringing music into schools, you should hear him play piano, it’s incredible. I sell the fixed watches and donate the profits to him,” Alec said, looking embarrassed.

“Does he know it’s you? Donating the money?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head, still looking at the floor and scuffing his feet on it. Magnus scoffed, and caught Alec’s cheek with his palm. Shocked, Alec looked up to see Magnus smiling, warm eyes searching his own.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Magnus whispered.

“I guess, I just don’t… I don’t like playing myself up. If it’s right, I just… do stuff. I don’t really think about it,” Alec whispered back.

Magnus’s thumb skirted Alec’s cheekbone, and his breath hitched. “Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” There was something electric in the air between them, exacerbated by the contact of both hand and eyes, and the last words whispered hung in the empty space. Alec’s eyes dropped to Magnus’s parted lips, and Magnus’s did the same. It would be so easy to…

_Ding!_

Alec groaned, very quietly, as Magnus’s hand dropped from his face and their heads turned to see Simon walking in for his afternoon shift.

“Hey, bos- oh hey, Mr Bane!” he greeted them both enthusiastically.

“Oh, Sherwin, I didn’t realise you worked here,” Magnus said. Alec snorted.

“Uh, yes sir. Clary got me the job.”

“I hope you thanked her properly, Samuel.”

“Bought her new brushes with my first pay check!” Simon grinned. “Good to see you Mr Bane!” he called as he made his way into the back.

Alec laughed. “Do you actually know his name, or-?”

“Oh yes, but it’s much more fun pretending not to. Sooo, how much for that watch when it’s repaired, then?”

“I got it for fifty, so let’s say… a hundred dollars?”

“Make it $200, and you’ve got a deal,” Magnus said very matter-of-factly.

“Magnus! That’s-“

“A small amount for a good cause,” he said, counting out ten twenty-dollar bills. “When will I see you next for it?”

“I bet I can get it done by Thursday, for you,” Alec grinned, still bowled over.

“It’s a date,” Magnus grinned back. Alec choked a little, but Magnus was already on his way out and mercifully didn’t see. Regaining his composure, Alec poked his head round the back to see Simon coming out in his work clothes.

“I need to concentrate on fixing this, do you think you can handle the place?” he asked.

“You got it boss! Anything for love, right?” Simon grinned. Alec spluttered.

“Watch it, _Sherman._ ”

Simon mimed being shot in the heart. “Ouch. Well anyways, I’ve got it. You go literally… _watch it._ ” and he headed into the shop. Alec shook his head at the stupid joke, but laughed anyway, as he went to get to work.

 

Thursday came, the watch was finished, and Magnus didn’t show.

 

He didn’t show Friday, either.

Or Saturday.

Or Sunday.

He didn’t show for three whole weeks.

 

Alec kept the watch by, of course, but he knew that it wasn’t about the watch. He _missed_ Magnus, wanted to see him. He prayed to the god he didn’t believe in that if Magnus came back, if he got another chance, he’d ask him out, ask him to dinner, he’d tell Magnus that he was beautiful every day if he could.

On the Thursday three weeks after Magnus was meant to come in, Alec found himself particularly miserable about it. Maybe he wasn’t meant to have a beautiful, generous, funny boyfriend. Maybe he was being dumb as hell. Magnus was a customer, for Christ’s sake. A man with business interests like Magnus, and hell, fashion sense like Magnus, probably went to a bunch of different places. Variety, and all that.

“Hey, Alec?”

Simon was leaning on the counter, with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, and Alec had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed him come in. “Yeah, Simon?”

“Can I ask you something personal?” Alec shrugged, as if to say _Go ahead. This day can’t get worse._

“Do you uh, like Mr Ba- ah, Magnus? Like, as in like like?”

Alec didn’t even have the salt or energy in him to act annoyed. He merely sighed and nodded. He guessed it was obvious; the last three weeks he’d barely spoken a word, leaving Simon or Maia to handle the actual customer service.

“I thought so. I uh, spoke to Clary, and-“ he held out a piece of paper. “I can handle the shop tonight.”

Alec frowned, and stood up straight. “What?” he said, taking the paper.

“I got the address of Magnus’s office from Clary, who got it from Jocelyn, and I think maybe you could… go to him instead?” Simon grinned nervously. A slow smile spread across Alec’s face, reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks.

“You’re the best, _Samson._ ” Alec grabbed his jacket.

“I’m not even mad!” Simon called after him, as he left.

 

Alec gave the address to the first taxi he saw, spending the whole journey nervously bouncing his leg. It only took ten minutes, but he felt like time had slowed, keenly aware of everything around and how _damn reckless_ this was. What if Magnus hadn’t come back for a reason? What if he didn’t feel the same?

Could Alec live with not knowing?

 _No_ , he thought. _Better to be rejected than to wonder what if._

He arrived in front of a large glass building, several storeys high and somewhat imposing. It had a large revolving door, which he stepped through into an equally large lobby. The floor here was black marble, gold accents everywhere and the decorations minimal yet quirky. He felt Magnus’s influence all about this place. He approached the reception, where a bored looking young man sat, name badge simply stating “Elias”.

“Uhm, hi. I’d like to see Magnus Bane?” he said.

“You and hundreds of thousands of others, sir. Did you have an appointment?” Elias asked.

“Um, no. He knows me. Can you tell him it’s Alexander here to see him?” he asked (he did not plead. Alec absolutely did not plead.)

Elias seemed to struggle to contain an eye roll – Alec was very familiar with the gesture. “Unfortunately, Mr Bane has-“

“You’re that jeweller, aren’t you?”

Alec turned to find the source of the voice, a scowling young man in a black suit. “I’m A jeweller, yeah. Alec Lightwood.”

“Well _now_ I see why Magnus keeps going back there,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Magnus! Is he okay? I haven’t seen him in a couple weeks, and I was worried, and-” Alec stuttered to a halt, suddenly keenly aware that he was being overly panicky.

“He’s fine, the _idiota_. He should be here any sec-“

“Alexander!” He knew that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Magnus,” he breathed, seeing the man come through the revolving door with luggage in tow.

“I am so, so sorry Alexander, truly. You remember my birth father, I mentioned him once? He finally died the day after I last saw you, but being his only living relative, I had to fly to England and sort out his affairs, and I just got back-“

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Alec said.

“No, it’s not, I tried to find your number online, but I couldn’t, and I feel awful about leaving you hanging Alexander, I really do. And I – well, it’s probably weird but I really quite _missed_ you, and-“

“Magnus, it’s okay!” Alec cut him off, voice happier than it had been in a while. “It’s okay, really, it’s not your fault. These things happen. And uh, there is something good about it, because over those three weeks I realised- I realised that when I saw you again, I,” Alec paused and swallowed, looking up at the sky, mustering his courage. “What I really, really wanted, was to, um. Ask you on a date?” Alec chanced a look at Magnus’s face, unsure what to expect. Magnus’s features were still, but his eyes twinkled, and Alec hoped-

“Oh, that is good. Because I was going to ask you out when I got back.” Magnus smiled.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Alec cleared his throat, utter relief coursing through his veins. “Well then, uh, Magnus, do you want to go on a date with me?

“I’d love to. Alexander, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

He grinned, happier than he’d ever been before. “I’d love to.”

 

If you’d told Alec Lightwood at 25 that in three years’ time, the most beautiful man in the world would give him one of his own wedding rings and the rest of his life, he wouldn’t have laughed in your face, because he was too subtle for that. He would, however, have given you a Look that made it clear what a fool he thought you were.

More fool him.


End file.
